The Journey Home: a Quarians Passage
by Dragonsflight
Summary: This is a story that I will be working on for some time so bear with me and the rating is there because of gore and minor-major sexual themes. This is a story of a Quarian who is going on the standard pilgrimage but nothing will be really standard about her trip. (action, drama, suspense, and tragedy)
1. Chapter 1

The Journey Home

A dull banging against metal is heard from behind. Sounds of metal creaking between the poundings. Two figures are standing by a security screen while one types on a console.

"Leave him we can't save him like this!"

"I can and will save him."

"He made the choice and we must honor his sacrifice."

"I'm not leaving him!"

A thunderous screech occurs as the door is ripped in the center and slowly pushed apart. The face of death and loss emerges.

2 months before hand

A female Quarian stirs around under her covers before sitting up and revealing herself. With a small yawn she gets out of bed and goes through her routine of washing and putting on her protective suit. She appears mostly human except for her legs and hands. Her calves are concave and she has two large toes, and she has two fingers and a thumb on each hand with the index being the longest. Her suit is skintight and made out of fabrics and other carbonfiber looking composites creating an air tight environment. It is colored with a greyed white so is not blinding, with grey bands and rectangle plates. The bands are in a grouping of three which further hugs the space under the breasts. The plates are on the forearm and triceps and are small and flexible. She has a hood which covers the wires and tubes connecting to the back of her helmet and a couple on the sides of her helmet, of which is shaped like a cockpit of an aircraft with mouthpiece that lights up when she speaks and two rectangular pieces of metal which are attached vertically to the mouthpieceon either side. Quarians all wear suits like those in order to protect themselves from viral harm because of their weak immune systems. After her routine she sits on the bed and stares up at the ceiling.

'I wonder what my pilgrimage will be like.' With that thought she stands back up and grabs her messenger bag, sidearm, and a few other of her things and heads out the door to her room. She walks along the almost balcony like catwalk linking other rooms to lifts at either end. Opposite of the many open levels of rooms shows a park/general area for everyone. A fountain is against the wall on the right compared to the rooms, and it was centered along said wall. She walks along till she gets to the lift and pushes the button to head down. Once the lift reached the bottom she saw her mother and a few other of the family friends and heads toward them.

"Keelah se'lai, mother."

"Keelah se'lai, Vomiel'toni." Her mother says kindly before hugging her. "Captain Zulock has come to see you off as well." She motions toward him and he begins to speak.

"It is sad to see you go and we will pray for your safe return, but we are glad to have seen you grow into the proud Quarian that you are today."

"Thank you both" Vomiel says before giving a small bow to the captain. "I will be traveling alone correct?"

The captain replies "correct at least from here you will… but I shall offer some advice, go to the citadel and find a friend of mine there he is Airion the security chief over there and can help you on your way, or you can go your own way."

"Oh and don't forget... don't try to look for the perfect man, okay, sweety."

"Mom… you just ruined half of the girls in this galaxy's dreams."

"Just trying to help."

Vomiel "helmet palms" before hugging her mother. "Take care of the place for me, will you?"

"Of course, dear, and you return to the flotilla safely please."

Letting go of the hug, Vomiel nods and turns to the captain who turns and starts leading her to the hanger-bay and toward a magnificent journey

Hours later...

Half asleep Vomiel stumbles out of her small ship and onto a landing pad within the citadel. Looking around there are a few other races hanging around or making repairs on their own craft. Stretching one last time, she closes the hatch, and locks, it and starts walking to the security checkpoint. There is a Human and a Turian talking to a Krogan. The Human and Turian laugh at the Krogan who stands in a firm prideful stance before stomping through the checkpoint. The Turian stood about an average hight for his species which was close to seven feet, and has brownish scales covering his body with black accents. The top of his head sleaks out into a spiky crest which juts out the back of his head a couple inches. The human looks like an asain male in his fourties. Giving a small groan ,expecting trouble/harassment, she slows her walk towards the checkpoint with a small messenger bag strapped diagonally over her shoulder so it rests on her left hip and a pistol in its holster on the right. She gets up to the two who were laughing and they don't cause a fuss until she passes them and the Turian speaks up.

"You have a license for that pistol you have there?" He asks folding his arms. "That is military grade weaponry your bringing in here, Quarian."

The Human replies in a low voice, "Ah give the bucket head a break it's not like she can fight with knives"

They both give a small chuckle as she digs into her bag and pulls out the license, grumbling slightly in her own tongue before folding her arms together on her chest. The human takes it and looks it over before handing it back with one hand the other heading low towards her side. "You're clear. Sorry for the trouble. Just routine."

Vomiel grabs his wrist rather quickly, then takes back the slip with a small attitude and replies, "Bosh'tet".

She starts to walk off and relax when the Turian makes a wolf whistle at her as she leaves. Vomiel tenses up and continues a bit faster with heavy steps. She reaches the end of the checkpoint in her own heated world.

"Don't worry about them Quarian. They are just bored milk drinkers."

Vomiel jumps back, startled. Getting herself back together, "I-I'm sorry?"

The Krogan from earlier was leaning on the wall and laughed before stating, "heh the guards are useless only good for deterring." He scoffs at them before standing straight and continuing, "The name's Klax. It's good to meet someone else who hates the discipline here." He shoots a wolfish grin. Vomiel recovers from the initial shock of the large (normal for the species) humanoid/lizard/worm like creature. He has a very large frame compared to the Quarian but tiny arms, legs and tail making him look like a tadpole in the middle of forming into a frog. He is wearing thick plate armour which covered everything but his red crested head. His voice is deep, but it shows all of his emotion. His smile shows his row of sharp teeth and his two eyes glint with a hint of bloodlust but not towards the female standing before him.

"Nice to meet you?" She states with an edge of confusion. She holds her messenger bag close to her as security for this odd situation. "I'm Vomiel'toni"

"Ha! it's good to see a Quarian in the Citadel. Hmmm... I realize that you don't know me or owe me anything, but could you do me a favor?"

"It depend. what exactly is it?" She replies as she shifts her stance to her left leg still holding her bag with one hand.

"Well I figured you were heading to the C-sec chief seeing as it's your first time here and I needed to give this datapad to him. He is a Salarian and an old friend. Normally I'd go myself, but I have to take care of something of a personal nature and I wouldn't want it damaged."

"Of a personal nature? That involves damage?"

"hmph, some dolt challenged me and I don't intend to disappoint. With that, I must go. If you

don't want to, I can come back for it"

"No, it's fine. I'm heading there anyway."

"Thanks, Quarian. We'll meet again shortly."

With that bombshell, he hands over the pad and walks off full of testosterone. Vomiel stands looking at it, thinking about postponing that favor for a little bit to look around this huge wondrous place first. She puts the datapad in her messenger bag and goes to sit on a padded bench away from the corridor. 'Or should I just take this to him anyway? I could always look later, right?' As she thinks this her visor starts to fog up. She realizes this and, in a rush, fiddles with the wires and tubes under her hood. After about a minute, it seems to be fixed as the fog goes away and she sighs in relief.

She relaxes and leans back onto the bench. After a beat, she nods to herself, getting up and walking with purpose to the elevator on the left. Once inside the door closes behind her and she looks for the buttons, she finds them but it is not clear where the offices are it only mentions Residential districts and docking bays.

"Bosh'tet" she just picks one at random and once it starts moving she turns and looks though the glass behind her. Vomiel stares at the scenery and three of the five arms that make up the Citidel making it look like an enormous bullet.

The elevator suddenly stops. She turns around and sees that she's not at her destination but then a large elcor slowly stumbles in. He is brown and looks very similar to a gurrila on all fours, but his head is embedded into his body.

"with small concern, I am sorry if I startled you" The elcor says in the monotone unemotional voice that his species carries.

"oh you're fine" Vomiel says with an 'I wasn't expecting this' tone. She moves a little to the left and the eclor turns around to face the door. "With small relief, that's good. with small curiosity, where are you going?"

"Oh I'm going to C-sec and why do you speak like that?"

"Factual, our people lack facial expressions. Therefore, we speak our feelings so as not to confuse others."

"Aw, it must be annoying to have to explain your self all the time."

"Thankful, it is necessary like the suit you wear, but I appreciate your concern."

"you're welcome."

And so they continue their ride through the elevator in awkward silence. The elevator stops and the elcor stumbles out with his his heavy weight making muffled thunks as he walks out.

"With sudden incite, if you are still looking for C-sec it is on the left of me quarian." The elcor says while turning his head towards her slightly.

"Oh thank you so much"

She walks past him and pats his upper shoulder in thanks before they both part ways. As she walks down a hallway she pulls the data pad out of her messenger bag and takes a few more steps before looking up.

"oh..." she says as she stops under the sign of 'C-sec chief of security, Airion'. She gives a quick sigh out of nervousness almost expecting trouble like earlier but keeps her outward apearance normal. She walks in through the door which closes behind her. A salarian looks up from a pile of work.

"ah you must be Vomiel it's good to see you." He waves her over to his desk. His room is spartan other then a chair, a couple of plaques on the wall, and his desk with a heavily padded swivel chair

She walks up "hello Airion, sir". Vomiel holds her hands infront of her waist while holding the datapad, her stance showing as much respect she can muster without looking weird. She was convinced she was looking weird anyway, luckily her helmet is tinted.

"No need to be so formal."

"Oh, yes, before I forget." She Hands him the data pad she has been carrying.

"Oh what is...? ha! klax the old brute! Let me guess he's in a fight correct?"

Vomiel nods, wondering what the connection could be between the security chief and the boisterous Klax. But before her thoughts can decipher their relationship, Klax walks in and puts a hand on Vomiel making her jump.

Klax says, "Not anymore."

Vomiel speaks up after taking his hand off of her "never again please."

"Heh... sorry about that"

Airion says, "so do I have to put you in the brig again?"

"No that poor sod is still alive."

"lucky him"

Vomiel sidesteps and keeps silent as an awkward silence fills the room. Airion takes a quick look at the data pad. "Well done Klax I appreciate your work and will transfer the money to your account once I get this in. And for you, Vomiel'toni we need to find you a job."

"She could work for me"

"No offence, Klax, but what you do is a worthy story to tell in Omega. A Quarian just starting on her pilgrimage should not be joining you."

"nothing like some quick learning..heh heh."

"I'll do it." Klax and Airion spin their heads to stare at her.

Klax shoots another of his signature wolfy grins. "I like the way she thinks; she will make a fantastic addition to the crew."

"So you are a Pirate?" She tilts her head to the right in question.

"I swear that was only once and I thought you covered that up, Airion"

"oh, but I did, you see." Airion states with a fake innocence.

Vomiel Looks at them with her hands on her hips obviously not appreciating the sarcasm.

"okay, the truth is we solve... mmm... disputes for money."

"Like a mercenary?"

"There are some occasions of that."

"That doesn't sound too bad." She states as she relaxes her stance.

"I would rather someone with a bit more experience but we are in dire need of a mechanic."

"course stereotype me why don't you, racist." She gives something of a pout as she folds her arms onto her stomach. "My race does have expeirance with repairs due to living on starships for all our lives that's true. But my skills lie elsewhere."

Klax laughs. "well least you got some spirit, but in reality we really do need your help with that."

"fine, I guess I'll help... how long are you going to be staying here I would like to look around at least."

"We will be in docking bay 13 for a few hours so you will have time to look around."

Airion speaks up, "But you will need some money." He types on his computer and a small beep checks her omni-tool and looks at her account.

"ten thousand?!"

"Airion, where did you get that money?"

"Oh 20% of your pay of course."

"Wait didn't you..." Klax checks his balance before throwing back his arms in rage. "You stole my money before even asking?!"

"I planned ahead and besides if she didn't join you I would have just put that money in your account."

"you... why... grr... just don't pull that stunt again." Klax stomps out of the room growling while Vomiel hides behind Airion.

"He'll be fine but you need to pull your own weight but I guess that goes without saying for you. Don't worry about Klax he's a tiny bit rough around the edges, but he'll treat you well. One final thing though, be careful and don't take any chances."

"y-yeah.." Vomiel stammers out before sighing. "thank you for the help though."

"It's nothing. The captain just owes me now."

"Oh?"

"Yes but you better go I have work to do and you're running out of time."

She then glances at the time. "Right... bye!" She runs out of the room and the door closes behind her. She hops in the elevator and pushes the button for the market place.

Airion leans back in his chair with a sigh before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Cha 2

Vomiel is in the middle of the market place sitting on a bench looking around so as not to be awkward. She saw two shops one being an armour store and the other a trinket store... needless to say, she decided to go to the trinket store. Once inside she spies several things that catch her intention. There is a Geth head lamp, a small cup of feathers, and many other things including toys. She grabs a basket and puts a couple of feathers in as well as a small fog machine and a stuffed dragon. Vomiel loved the dragon, and thought the feathers would look nice on her hood, but she has no idea why she bought the smoke machine. She bought the things and left out swinging the basket lightly from side to side happily.

Vomiel took a look at the time and saw that she had an hour left so she turned and quickly went to the armour merchant. It was simply a kiosk embedded infront of a small warehouse built into a wall, simular others where lining the market place. A holographic projection of an Asari was standing behind it. Asari are another alien race, but look more simular to humans than any other race and are intirerly female.

"Ah hello Quarian what can I do for you?"

"I'm Looking for an energy shield, and was wondering what you have." Vomiel folds her arms.

Holding up her holographic hands the Asari projects two other images hover above her hands. "We have two models in stock right now. Each protects against firearms but one specializes in shrapnal and other simular types of carnage, while the other specializes in heavier things like sniper rounds. Also each are five thousand credits."

**(Sorry figured you guys wanted an update so brought this unfinished part in)**

Quickly paying for her shield Vomiel puts it in the basket and runs to find a Turian restaurant and supply store. Thirty minutes later... "Where is that Quarian? She's ten minutes late."

"Calm down Klax. She's probably just lost." Liera says cooly while leaning against their shuttle.

"Grrr I gave her plenty of time Liera what could possibly be taking her so... long..." A one manned fighter quickly comes around a corner and parks next to Klax, Liera, and their shuttle. The cockpit opens up and vomiel leans out with a wave. "Well I'll be damned"

"I told you klax"

"Ok ok Liera just wave her to follow us."

Fifteen minutes later... A shuttle and a fighter come into a docking bay of the Dragons Tooth. These were led in by Human male named Wes. After all the docking procedures were complete everyone got out of their respected vehicles and meet in front of them. Klax pats Vomiel roughly on the shoulder as he introduces his small crew. "The female Turian there is Liera and the poor stick of a human is Wes."

"Hey!"

"Get a little muscle and I won't mess with ya as much haha, right Liera show our new friend the tour would you." With that bombshell Klax heads off for the bridge in this extremely light cruiser. "mhmm well follow me Vomiel was it?"

"y-yes" Liera walks past her and she follows while Wes stares at both of their asses before going back to whatever he was doing. Liera and Vomiel reach the end of the hanger and climb up a ladder and end up in the engine room. "Here is our proud little engine which we should be replacing soon if klax would get off his stubby tail."

"Riiight."

"Moving on"

They turn around heading out the door and into something of a main hallway connecting everything but it's quite large boasting a kitchen and large four person table on the left and two doors on the right with a door infront with the words BRIDGE above it. "Now this is the kitchen and social area, on the right is the sleeping quarters and mini hospital which also has a weapons and armour bench."

"Well... that's one way to maximize space, but why sleep together?"

"Oh you get used to it."

"No I mean why do you all sleep together you have plenty of room. We slept together because we had very very little space."

"Well I mean we have our ow- oh I see well it makes things simple and fair for everyone."

"And Klax is captian?"

"Pretty much..."

"oh ok then... w-would it be ok if I went to sleep? I'm a bit tired."

"yeah I don't see why not" Vomiel waved Liera night and headed to get some sleep after such a long and fruitful day.

Slowly the dark room comes into view as Vomiel opens her eyes. As she rotates on her back she stops, an odd noise had startled her. Listening she hears it again and relizes that it is just Klax snoring, and confirms it when she roles over towards the other side of the room where he was sleeping. The room was small and bare with two twin sized beds and four singles lining the walls The twin beds are located along the back wall while the four single beds are actually bunk beds. Klax was sprawled on the twin bed in a 'he fell down and died' fashion. Looking to the other bunk Vomiel sees Wes on the top bunk but no Liera to be seen on any of the other beds. She concludes with the thought that she is in the bunk above her own. After swinging her legs around so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed, the blanket only a little out of place despite of the harsh movement. She sits up slowly, her suit she was still wearing rubbing together slightly. Walking to the door in padded steps she opens the door quickly and as quietly as a squeeky door can and shuts it just the same hoping no one awoke. Folding her hands behind her back she strolled leasurly to the kitchen area where she ruffled around the cabnits. Inside she found an apron and held it up to herself before putting it on. Vomiel bless her soul became girly in front of prying eyes as she giggled and spun around before turning on the stove and started... cooking.


End file.
